Colors In Your Eye
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Warna ungu itu bukan warna yang menunjukan kesedihan melainkan menunjukan suatu chiri khasnya sendiri warna ungu itu menunjukan keanggunan dan kepolosan seorang gadis warna ungu selalu berarti tegar dan kuat…” Special for: Ayako chan RnR Hitsuruki!


Fic ini buat kakaknya Ayako chan yang sudah wafat *menaburkan bunga sakura hitam* semoga kakak bahagia di alam sana* nah Ayako chan nih kupersembahkan buatmu fic HitsuRuki…. Tunggu yang tanggal 23 yah…

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo….

Colors In Your Eye

Rukia Pov

Aku menatap langit-langit di kamarku ungu bercampur dengan hijau benar-benar warna yang sangat bertabrakan ungu adalah warna yang melambangkang kesedihan, kesepian, ketakutan dan hijau melambangkan warna yang bebas, bahagia , ceria.

Tapi kenapa aku suka sekali dengan kolaborasi antara warna hijau dan ungu aku merasa warna itu memiliki satu kelebihan…. dan bisa mengisi satu sama lain.

"Rukia turun cepat!" itu suara ibuku Hisana ibu memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku Violet perbedaanya hanyalah setiap ibuku menatap orang rasa hangat dan kasih sayang yang pasti terlontarkan pada setiap orang yang berbicara padanya.

Aku turun dan aku melihat ayahku Byakuya warna mata abu-abu yang menampakan ketegasan, keberanian ayahku selalu tegas walaupun dia terlihat dingin tapi hatinya hangat dan aku selalu bisa merasakan kehangatan bila bersamanya.

"Ibu ayah aku ingin pergi sebentar yah….," aku tersenyum pada ayah dan ibuku dan segera mengambil tas lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku masih penasaran… dengan istilah warna mata manusia pada sifatnya karena itu sekarang aku berusaha untuk mencari buku tentang itu.

Hufh…. Sudah 1 jam aku mencari tetap saja tidak menemukan buku yang pas saat aku hendak mengambil buku yang ada disebelahku tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencoleku dari belakang.

"Oi… ini buku yang kau cari," aku berbalik dan saat aku menghadap ke orang itu mataku membulat dia… dia orang sewaktu itu membantuku dari kejaran preman-preman matanya hijau rambutnya putih tampan satu kata yang langsung terlintas dari pikiranku.

"E-eh kau yang waktu itu…. Yah?"

"Hah?" jawabnya simpel tapi tetap memperlihatkan rasa penasaranya atas kalimatku yang barusan.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku dari kejaran preman-preman itu masa lupa…"

"Oh… aku ingat! Kau gadis bermata violet itu….. tunggu kau melupakan sesuatu tau saat itu…," dia terus meraba-raba saku bagian belakangnya saat dia merasa menemukan barang yang dia cari dia langsung menyerahkanya padaku.

"Nih….," dia menyondorkan gantungan kunci kelinci berwarna pink padaku.

"Oh yah gantungan tasku jatuh… pantas saja aku cari-cari tidak ada."

"Makanya kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi yah Ru… Rukia chan!" dia menepuk kepalaku sambil membaca tanda pengenalku yang aku kalungkan di leherku.

"Ok-ok aku pergi dulu yah….," dia berjalan melewatiku eh tapi namanya…. Aku belum tau namanya aku langsung berlari dan menggenggam tanganya.

"A-nu namamu siapa yah?" jawabku sambil blushing.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro…. Yoshiku!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk tanda peace sambil tersenyum

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia…. Boleh aku bicara gak… sebentar aja….," aku memohon pada Hitsugaya agar aku bisa mengenal lebih jauh dirinya.

"Oke boleh dimana?"

"Gimana kalo besok aja…. Di taman Seireitei jam 3."

"Ok-ok!"

"Jaa nee!" aku melambaikan tanganku dan segera pergi berlari menuju keluar aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senang, malu juga sedih. Aku senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Hitsugaya kun, malu karena aku bisa menatap wajahnya langsung dan sedih karena kenapa aku baru bisa bertemu denganya sekarang.

Besoknya jam 1 aku sudah mengahmburkan bajuku aku bingung harus memilih yang mana aku ingin tampil sempurna di depan mata Histugaya kun. Tidak berapa lama kemudian aku menemukan sebuah baju kaos bertuliskan colors in your eye.

Tidak banyak pikir aku langsung mengenakanya. Dengan kaos berwarna ungu dan jaket berwarna hijau juga rok putih diatas lutut aku merasa inilah diriku yang sebenarnya baru pertama kali aku merasa begitu percaya diri.

Sudah jam 2.30 aku langsung berlari ke taman Seireitei saat aku sampai tak henti aku mencari sosok Hitsugaya kun disana aku terus mencari sehingga tak sadar aku sudah jauh dari taman Seireitei gawat! Aku langsung berlari kembali menuju ke taman Seireitei.

Aku melihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukan 3.30 menit langit kini mulai berubah menjadi orange rasa kecewa dihatiku sudah tak bisa aku pendam. Air mataku mulai mentes tak karuan juga music orkresta pinggir jalan yang hanya bisa menambah rasa kecewaku.

Aku mematung di tengah taman Sireitei langit yang tadinya berwarna kuning kini berganti menjadi mendung bulir-bulir cairan bening dari langit mulai turun kebumi seakan ikut menangis untuku sampai akhirnya benar-benar deras.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku sudah menunggumu dari jam 3 tau tapi kau tak kunjung datang….," suara itu suara yang sangat familiar bagiku aku membalikan badanku aku lihat Hitsugaya kun menahann aliran hujan dengan payung violetnya.

"Hit-Hitsugaya kun…."

"Dasar kau ini ayo berteduh kau jadi basah kuyup begini….," Hitsugaya kun memegang tanganku dan segera menariku ke pepohonan.

Saat kami sampai di bawah pepohonan aku melihat Hitsugaya kun melepas jaketnya dan memberikanya padaku.

"Pakai ini apakah kau mau masuk angin…."

"I-iyah."

Saat aku melihat kaos Hitsugaya kun aku sontak kaget itu adalah kaos yang sama denganku dengan bacaan colors in your eyes bedanya kaos itu berwarna hijau.

"Hitsugaya kun… kaosnya sama denganku yah…"

"Oh masa sih…. Kalau gak salah ibuku bilang kaos ini cuman ada 2 di Seireitei terus yang ngebuatnya juga bukan orang sembarangan melainkan Yamamoto Genryusai… gila gak menurut kamu… masa kake-kakek bisa ngejait?"

"Bisa-bisa aja kalau diniatin…."

"Hahahah dasar kamu ini….," Hitsugaya kun tersenyum senyuman itulah yang selalu membuatku hangat dan nyaman entah kenapa…. Saat senyuman tulus itu dipadukan dengan mata emerald itu terasa sangat cocok dan mungkin senyuman itulah yang bisa merubah warna kehidupanku juga.

Kami terus menukar pengalaman bercerita sampai aku menceritakan penderitaanku.

"Hitsugaya kun apakah benar warna mataku yang violet ini selalu menampakan kesedihan yah?"

Bletak…. Hitsugaya kun menjitaku dengan keras tapi berarti.

"Bodoh! Siapa yang bilang begitu!"

"Teman-temanku…," Hitsugaya kun kembali menatapku lalu berdiri sejenak dan melipatkan tanganya di dadanya.

"Warna ungu itu bukan warna yang menunjukan kesedihan melainkan menunjukan suatu chiri khasnya sendiri warna ungu itu menunjukan keanggunan dan kepolosan seorang gadis warna ungu selalu berarti tegar dan kuat…"

"Hitsugaya kun….."

Tidk pikir panjang aku langsung berdriri dan memeluk Hitsugaya kun dengan erat.

"Rukia kau itu gadis tegar buktinya kau tidak mau menyusahkan orang-orang sekitarmu dengan penderitaanmu."

"I-iyah… aku tau dan satu lagi….. aku tau bahwa warna dimataku bukanlah warna kesedihan melainkan warna ketegaran itu juga karena aku bertemu denganmu kalau tidak mungkin aku akan terpuruk sendirian…."

"Yah…," Hitsugaya kun mempererat pelukanya dan itulah yang membuat aku bahagia itulah hari yang paling membahagiakan saat aku bertemu denganmu Hitsugaya Toushiro.

~THE END~

Well gomena kalau ada typo aku BUAT INI JAM 12 MALAM LOH….. nah Ayako sudah kubuat HitsuRukinya maaf kalau gak terlalu nge-romance yah… terus maaf banget Ok-ok semuanya review!

Makasih dan bilang suaraku imut Ayako!!

Review!

Review!


End file.
